


Assistance

by Hieiko



Series: Deathly Opposites [2]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Botan is on a mission, and Hiei comes to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community anime100's challenge: a chase, a lamppost, sunset.

Botan swore under her breath as she flew on her oar all the way from Reikai to Ningenkai on a wild goose chase. One of the recently fired oni had stolen an important document, and she had only until sunset to retrieve it.

She zoomed past trees, buildings, and various structures before coming to an abrupt halt.

She saw Hiei, standing perfectly balanced on top of a lamppost. His right arm stretched out to the side, hand wrapped around the throat of the oni she was after.

"Do you need this one alive?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," Botan said nervously. "Thanks for the help."


End file.
